The Extra Black
by itpaystoberoode
Summary: What if there was an extra Black? and the person was Sirius's sisteR?sorry for the bad Summery SiriusOOC,RemusOOC
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Reggie cause she popped into my head and wouldn't stop bugging me till I started writing the fic. Lol._

_Warning: This story has MxF pairings and contains incest if you are affended or don't like it leave now.I might have MxM pairing later on if I figure who I want lol. _

_Chapter One: The Past Comes to Haunt Us._

_PAST_

Regina Marvala Black was the twin sister to Sirius Black though most didn't know that and thought they where just cousins like Bellatrix or Narcissa was. Though housed in Gryffindor like her brother. Regina or better known as Reggie to everyone though James and her brother liked to call her Kitten just to piss her off. A sigh escaped the Black heiress as she moved into the Gryffindor common room. She usually wasn't one to talk with other usually only conversing with James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, and even her cousin Narcissa at times when they where alone or her boyfriend Lucius wasn't around. God did she hate the Malfoy heir; she always seemed to get in fights with him over how he treated Cissa though he never cared.

Now at the moment the young heiress let her dark bluish gray gaze sweep over the common room before settling on the four men in the corner. She rolled there eyes as she noticed they here planning something as usual. "Another plan to terrorize Snivillus?" she asked walking towards them a small grin on her face. Sirius turned to look at her along with James both putting there most innocent looks on." No never" Sirius said trying to look as innocent as he could. Reggie snorted at this." Yea I'll believe that the day you four are nice to Snivillus" She said and gasped as James suddenly pulled her down to sit in his lap. "Awe what's wrong Kitten?" he asked as he brought his fingers through her shoulder length black hair as if he was petting her. Crossing her arms against her chest as she pouted, blue grey eyes narrowed at Sirius since he was still in her view. "I'll get you two back" she said rather coldly. "Sure you will love" James said with a grin as he continued to pet her.

"Don't give me that look I'm not doing anything!" Sirius half yelled causing others to look at them. Lily rolled her eyes hearing Sirius since this was a normal occurrence in the Gryffindor common room. "Now are you boys done terrorizing Reggie?" She asked looking from Sirius to James who immediately let go of Reggie and gulped. Reggie grinned and jumped up throwing her arms around Lily and saying thanks. She was being over dramatic as usual just have a good laugh.

Reggie grinned and Lily began to whisper something in her ear. The grin on her face only seemed to grow as she sauntered over and sat in her brother's lap just to piss off all the other girl and guys in the room. Like her brother Reggie was a player among the guys. She had even dated Lucius Malfoy over the summer because of her mother forcing them together. That relationship had lasted a month since in the end they didn't get past the Gryffindor Slytherin hate.

PRESENT

Reggie sighed though softly as she was shaken awake drifting away from the past memories. "Sirius five more minutes" she whined and rolled over as she realized no one else was in the large bed with her. Harry sighed and shook her again." Molly wants you" he said calmly." And Sirius is already up" he added with a small chuckle as he walked out of the room. She could hear arguing down stairs and cursed knowing what it was about. She pulled on a tank top and shorts before moving down stairs." Shut up Arthur!" She yelled as she glared at the Weasley. She glanced around seeing everyone in the kitchen and cursed glaring at Arthur knowing he had to bring up. "Everyone but Sirius, Bill, Fleur, Molly and Arthur out of the kitchen now" she said calmly but the command was clearly in her voice. "Why do you we have to leave it obviously has to do with our family" Ron asked glaring at her. "It has nothing to do with you Ronald" she said calmly. "It has everything to do with my son!" Arthur yelled. Reggie growled and made her way towards Arthur," Don't test me Weasley the others can know after we explain it to those that it technically affects more" She snapped coolly almost baring canines at him. "And remember don't test my patients it's to close to the full moon" she warned everyone in the room. Everyone that was told to leave did after the last part of what Reggie had said reminding them of the full moon.

"Arthur and Mel sit now and Arthur poor timing to bring it up" She snapped calmly ignoring the burning coming from her arm. It wasn't that bad so it meant that their would be a meeting later on in the day." Why'd you call her Mel?" Sirius asked calmly. "It was what that bastard called her" Arthur snapped. "Lucius might be a pain in the ass but he's not a bastard" Reggie snapped. "Trust me I would know my mother forced me to date him the summer before our 7th year, he's different outside of school than he is inside and the reason he is the way he is now is because he gave up what he truly loved to save her." Reggie said calmly. "Lucius took the mark for me so I didn't have to and Reggie did as well so that he wouldn't still come after me and became the heir he never had" She whispered. Reggie sighed but nodded. "I gave up a lot to save some friends and I've been trying to make up for some mistakes as well as not stopping others." She muttered softly. "But I don't regret getting the mark to save Mel she was one of my closest female friends along with Lily." Reggie said glancing at Sirius than looking to Bill and Fleur. Arthur was about to speak but was silenced by Reggie snarling at him. Sirius sighed and wrapped his arms around his sister's waist and pulled her into his lap to help calm her. Knowing Mel wasn't going to be able to say it and take Arthur's anger she would. "What where trying to say Bill is that Arthur isn't your father and you're really a Malfoy" she said with a pleading look at the second eldest. "Is Charlie a Malfoy as well?" he asked calmly. "Yes your mother was pregnant with him after a chance meeting after she had married Arthur." she said calmly. Arthur glared at Reggie. "You can't even say anything look what you've brought onto your family incest" he snapped coldly than added. "Also you brought werewolf blood into it "Reggie snarled and everyone seemed to move away from the table. "Arthur if I cared two shits about what anyone thought I would be the one married to Lucius at the moment or Lestrange, but I don't and so my cousin's where married to both. Andromeda was the smart one and just got out of the family and married a muggle-born. I love Sirius and that's all that matters why you can't understand that Remus, Harry, and Hermione do, even Lily and James understood!" She snapped. "Lily was one of the few people that knew in school and as I found out recently Remus knew as well, we told James after him and Lily had gotten married and he laughed saying 'good at least we know she can control him.' He didn't care all he wanted was his friends to be happy and that we'd both be the godparents of his first born" she growled out tears now in her eyes.

ooc: sorry for cutting it off. Just kinda needed to stop before I put most of what I had written into the one chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

"Now I suggest you leave and get out of her site Arthur before she ends up tearing you to pieces on the full moon" Sirius said calmly as he moved and pulled his crying sister in her arms

"Now I suggest you leave and get out of her site Arthur before she ends up tearing you to pieces on the full moon" Sirius said calmly as he moved and pulled his crying sister in her arms. Not to long after Reggie was still sniffling, as was Molly when Hermione ran into the kitchen. "Why did Arthur just take Ron with him and disown the twins' when they wouldn't come with him?" she asked George and Fred coming in after her. Reggie growled lowly "He is so dead now, Molly he's trying to turn the kids against you just because Charlie and Bill aren't his" She said standing and wiping her face clean. She flinched though suddenly as she was about to speak." I need to go dadders is calling" She said and gave Sirius a quick kiss before she ran up stairs to change into the leather halter top and pants with the boots she usually wore. "We'll take care of the ass later okay" she said to them before apparating out of the house.

She apparated outside of Riddle Manor which had warding so the apparition point was out side the gates. Reggie shot a glare at Severus as he appeared beside her. " You know Snivillus I am a big girl I can escort myself to the manor " She teased him as she usually did though she liked it better when it was either him or Lucius that escorted her the other members pissed her off specially Barty Crouch Jr. He rolled his eyes at her. "I was doing a favor for Lucius since he is talking with someone at the moment. "I'm guessing Mel Flooed him? And the boy's know, also Arthur will probably die" She muttered calmly and went silent as they entered the house. Reggie let her mind empty of most things minus those things she wanted them to know.

"Ah I see my daughter has made it" came Voldemort's cold cool voice. Reggie saw others flinch as her gaze flickered over them before she made eye contact with Voldemort. Letting go of Severus's arm she moved to kneel in front of the dark lord. "You've disappointed me my daughter" he said calmly looking down at her, his hand coming to her chin as he made her look at her. "Yes father" she answered calmly, she didn't even bother to ask for how she had since she had never been given an answer when she was a child so why start asking now. "Ah you don't even bother to ask what you've done seems old habits still there?" he asked and she gave a curt nod. He chuckled lightly as she heard two sets of footsteps coming towards her. She could tell they where both female, and by this time Voldemort had let go of her chin causing her to look at the two and see her cousins.

"And what do you two want?" She asked glaring at the two. The only one she had ever been fond of was Narcissa, but now Narcissa only seemed to piss her off. Bellatrix smirked looking at her, "You hid the fact that Lucius has children by another woman." "So what Bella it was before him and Narcissa even got married" She said calmly. "You still hid it when it should have been known" Bellatrix said moving closer to Reggie. "So what it hasn't caused Narcissa any pain, and with out Lucius even knowing its kept the fact that Draco was his only heir but now due to you two's big mouths Lucius does know and so does everyone else in the room" She said a smug smirk on her face. Narcissa glared. "Who's the wench he had them with?" she asked causing Reggie to glare and suddenly she had Narcissa pinned to the wall, right to where Voldemort sat. "Shut up you have no right to call anyone a whore or slut Narcissa Black" she said in a dark whisper before she let go of the blonde and let her slide to the floor gasping for breath.

Reggie than made her way to her seat that was on the right of Voldemort in between him and Severus. She barely listened to what was being said though made it like she was, a trick she had learnt in school. When she could Lucius ended up sneaking out with her. "I want to see Mel" He pleaded. Reggie sighed and shook her head. "I can't let you yet please don't ask anymore question's Luc I just can't let you yet" She said with a small whisper. It was surprising how her and Lucius got along now, since in school they where never close.

Reggie sighed softly as she returned to twelve Grimmauld place. All she really wanted to do was go to sleep but knew it wouldn't be an option since it was only early evening. "Reggie?" Came Sirius's voice as she entered the kitchen, turning blue gray eyes to her twin with a small smile. "Hey" She said softly as she moved and sat in his lap. "You know I think I hate Bellatrix and Narcissa even more now" she muttered. "Why what did Aunty Bella and Cissa do?" Tonks said from down the table. "They know that Lucius has children by another women." she said with a sigh. "How?" came another voice as she turned her gaze towards the kitchen door. She blinked a few times seeing Charlie. "Heh, you got here quicker than I thought you would." She said and than shook her head her gaze shifted over the second oldest Weasley. "No clue how they did find out, but when Cissa threatened me oh I didn't know who if they could would jump her first. It would have been tight between Severus, Fenrir, or Lucius." She said with a chuckle.

"I can see why Lucius or Fenrir would but why Severus?" Charlie asked calmly as he took a seat next to Reggie and Sirius. Reggie seemed to relax more into Sirius's arms as if saying something as she looked at Charlie. "Because Severus is a brave man and has supported me since school despite a few of my companions" She said chuckling as she heard Sirius mutter under his breath. Reggie laughed lightly and moved towards the fridge to get something to eat since she was starving. Finding some dark chocolate she almost did a happy dance since it was her favorite kind of chocolate and the inhabitants of the house had been nice enough to leave some. Humming to herself she moved and plopped herself in Charlie's lap who instinctively wrapped them around her waist causing Sirius to glare at both of them. Rolling her eyes she glared back before glancing around to make sure no one else was mad, but everyone else seemed to get that it meant nothing. "Aunty" Charlie whined playfully from her shoulder. Reggie held a shiver back and turned her head slightly to look at him. "Yes dear?" she said with a small smirk on her face. "Could you tuck me in?" he asked. Reggie watched him and chuckled lightly. "Well since you've been a good boy I guess I could" she said with a small chuckle as she stood. "Now go upstairs and I'll be right up" she said calmly. Once Charlie had disappeared like Molly, Bill and Fleur had only leaving Sirius and Remus in the kitchen.

Reggie turned glaring at her brother who was clearly pissed at her. "You know what Sirius you can't say shit after all you where the Gryffindor playboy and still are at times" she said coldly glaring at him. "That's different" He muttered faintly causing Remus to shake his head and stand. "No it's not Sirius Orion Black it's the same thing if I flirt with someone as it is if you flirt with someone" she snapped slamming her hand on the table. Both men in the room shivered seeing the table shake and almost give under the assault. "You know what I'm leaving for a while and getting away from everyone." She snapped before looking at Remus. "Tell Fenrir I went to train he'll understand where I went." She said calmly before moving out of the kitchen slamming the door shut.

Reggie was pissed beyond belief as she moved up the stairs and into the room that she shared with her brother. Grabbing her old school trunk she


End file.
